We're Matchmakers?
by fictionlover94
Summary: Fanny and Patton are going to dance they didn't want to go to, when number 13 asks them to be a threesome. Ironically they find him a date.


**I don't own so you can't sue me, nanananana Okay I'm thinking of Having all my Fanny/Patton stories connecting in someway so [also after decommissioning] drew up at the last momet: **

**How we meet**  
**Secret Admirer**  
**One little Crush **  
**Meeting the Parents [ never meet Patton] **  
**Why**  
**Listening and Kisses**  
**I like you okay?**

* * *

Mr. Boss, Potty Head, and Chester where the only males chaperoning the dance. It was only 7:00 and Mr. Boss was watching everything that happened with his daughter on the dance floor.

%%%%%%

"Hi guys!" The thin, nerdy, jinxed, boy cheerfully to Patton and Fanny. Fanny stared blankly at patton and then looked at Number 13.

"Hi Bryson," said Fanny uneasily. She really didn't want to be here. She and Patton had the plan to stay home and watch horror movies the entire time.

"Wow! Fanny you look really pretty," he said to her and looked over her dress. Her dress was a soft forest green with a wide white band at the hems of her selves and skirt. Patton stood next to her with a white polo shirt and pressed jeans. Bryson stood there in a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Thanks, hey listen-" Bryson came up to Fanny and and Patton and put his arm over there shoulders. Patton started to get a little defensive as Numbuh 13 started to run his fingers through Fanny's scarlet hair at the tips.

The reason for the meeting was that the school's local skunky scouts was sponsoring the dance. Patton and Fanny really wanted to stay home but no he was desperate for a date.

"Hey! Fanny, LET'S DANCE!" He quickly grabbed both of Fanny's hands. He may have got over his klutzy stage, but that didn't mean he was a good dancer. Fanny tried to escape but he was holding her too tight for her to escape. He was stepping on Fanny's feet and he kicked about 5 times she counted. Patton was standing next to the volunteers to chaperone the dance, and watched them. He wanted to go out and kiss her right in front of him just to remind him that she was his girlfriend.

"Hi Patton," said the familiar voice of Laura Limpin. She was in her skunky scout uniform. Which was modified to fill out her 16 year old body. He watched Fanny and Byrson awkwardly dancing and she looked like she wanted to kill him.

"You want to dance?" asked Laura as it changed to a slow song. He looked over at Fanny and saw her still trying to escape. His grip was still tight on her dress. He also saw that she was pushed close into him. He felt jealous all over again. Other then that there dancing was pretty good, since it was a slow dance.

"Hey do you care to dance? That is unless you want to get Fanny, " asked Laura. She knew that they were dating and she respected that. She was just wondering since she and Bryson were dancing.

"I don't really have a date, some kids remembered what happened to me when I got mad. I kind of grew muscles and threw them against the wall," she admitted sheepishly.

"Well sure, unless..."

"Unless what?" she asked confused pushing up her glasses further on her face.

"You want to switch partners with Bryson. I get back to my date and you have one," he pointed out. Laura studied Bryson sure he wasn't that attractive. She did find his glasses a bit cute, and he had some nice dimples when he smiled.

"Sure I wouldn't mind that," she said and smiled when she took Patton's hand. Both of them got close to Bryson and Fanny. Fanny stopped struggling when Patton was near. Help me she mouthed toward him. Slowly Patton slipped his foot when Bryson started to walk back.

"Are you okay?" asked Laura and Patton grabbed fanny's hand gently and picked her up.

"Patton, even though we didn't want to be here, do you want to share a dance?" Fanny asked him softly. Fanny talked so sweet to a boy before, not even Number Nineteenth century.

"Sure," he said and kissed her lovingly gathering her in his arms. Bryson and Laura were dancing and both of them seemed to be in there own little world of there own.

"Thanks," both of them said. Then the words matchmaker crossed there minds. Could they really be, matchmakers? Na.


End file.
